At present, in order to be able to provide a better view, and to facilitate users to select items and take objects, the current manufacturers of refrigerators or showcases will install corresponding lights inside the products.
In the prior art, the lighting in the refrigerator or the showcase is different from the environment in which the ordinary lamp is used, and fog and water vapor are generated due to the temperature difference. The lamp without the waterproof sealing structure is easily damaged in the freezer for a long time, and the using life of the lamp is shortened.
In addition, most of the lighting sources used in the market for refrigerators, refrigerators, freezers and vending machines use ordinary light sources, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps; such lighting sources have high energy consumption and do not have a light-sweeping function, thus resulting the lighting is inadequate or there is a shadow in the device.